The distribution of the weight in a tractor trailer is a serious consideration in today's trucking industry. With a high percentage of trucks reaching the allowable gross vehicle weight of 40 tons, it is important for the weight to be distributed properly to avoid fines and increased road damage, and to maintain proper stability. At the same time, however, necessary repetitions of weighing and redistributions can be timely and expensive.
A significant problem with the current method of weight distribution is in the movement of the rear tandem axles. This solution, however, is riddled with problems that greatly decrease efficiency. The first step, the removal of the locking pins, is a time intensive procedure typically requiring more than one person if the locking pins are stuck or corroded in place. The second step, the movement of the trailer over the tandems, involves repeated iterations and trips to and from the trailer to get the locking pins lined up properly in the correct locations. This cycle, in addition to frequent trips to a certified scale, can cost valuable time.
In view of the deficiencies in the prior methods of weight redistribution, a need exists for automating the movement of the tandem trailer and actuation of the locking pins in a more efficient manner.